Similarities (Pandora Hearts-Alice in Wonderland)
Throughout the history of Pandora Hearts, numerous similarities between it and the Alice in Wonderland Series have been made. Similarities Characters *'Alice' and The Will of The Abyss 'are both based on the main character of the same name from Alice in Wonderland, who was in turn based off of Alice Liddell. *'Oz and Alice both share Alice's sense of curiosity and intrigue. Both have learned to accept anything they encounter without fear or awe. *'Dinah '''and '''Snowy', Ada's pet cats, are based on Alice's pet cats of the same name. *'Dodo' was the bird who held the Caucus Race in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and is Rufus Barma's chain *The Raven from Mad Hatter's riddle, "Why is a raven like a writing desk", is the basis of Gilbert Nightray's chain, Raven. Also, the monsterous crow that carried off the Tweedles shares similar aspects, which would explain the feud between Gilbert and Zwei (the controller of Doldum). *The Owl from Alice's poem, Tis the Voice of the Lobster (where it is shown sharing a meat pie with a panther and iss simultaneously eaten afterward) is the basis of Cheryl Rainsworth's chain, Owl. An Owl also took part in the Caucus Race. *The Gryphon who escorted Alice to the Mock Turtle was the basis for Zai Vessalius's chain, Gryphon. *The imfamous and devastatingly evil Jabberwock was the basis for Glen Baskerville chain of the same name. *The White Knight 'Alice met in one of Wonderland's many forests was the basis for Kevin Regnard's chain, 'Albus. *'The Mad Hatter' is the basis for Xerxes Break's chain of the same name *'The March Hare' is the basis for Liam Lunettes's chain of the same name *The close friendship between Liam Lunettes and Xerxes Break is a reference to the close friendship between the Mad Hatter and March Hare, characters from Alice in Wonderland that share the names of the two characters' chains. *Tweedledee and Tweedldum's constant arguing and different personalities were the basis of Echo and Zwei, two personalities inhabiting the same body. *'The Dormouse' is the basis for Vincent Nightray's chain of the same name, who, like the character, often falls asleep. *The ferocious Bandersnatch creature is a refrence to Lily's chain by the same name. *The Unicorn 'is the inspiration for Sharon Rainsworth's chain, 'Eques. *The Lion '''is the inspiration for Lotti's chain, Leon' *The '''Cheshire Cat', a cat with reality-altering capabilities, is a refrence tothe Intention of the Abyss's follower chain,' Cheshire' *The hookah smoking Caterpillar wa'''s the main stuctural point for Grim, who also has a similar appearence as a large blue catterpillar. *The '''Hedgehog Chain that appeared in Pandora Hearts Anime is a clear refrence to the Queen of Hearts' love for croquet played with hedgehogs and flamingos. *The General's chain, The Snap-Dragon-Fly, is based off of an insect from Through The Looking Glass of the same name. *The Rocking-Horse-Fly 'is based off of an insect that appeared in Through The Looking Glass of the same name. *The weak 'Trump Card chains were based off of the many Card Soldiers belonging to the Queen of Hearts. *The Queen of Hearts, the nickname of the Headhunter, is a refrence to the Alice in Wonderland character by the same name. *Ada Vessalius has owned 3 cats, Dinah, Snowdrop and Kitty, all of which share the names of Alice Kingsly's three cats. *'Lotti's' name was based off of Lewis Carrol's muse's (Alice Liddell) sister Lorina Charlotte Liddell. *'Lily', being the youngest Baskerville, was also the name of one of the White Queen's chess pieces who was too young to play. *The contrast between Alice and the Intention of the Abyss '(red/white) is similar to the contrast between the red and white queens. *'Glen Baskerville is based on the red king. Like the king, Glen has so far remained dormant throughout the manga. *'Break' is heavily based on both the White Knight and the Mad Hatter. *The enigmatic Lacie is named after one of the three little girls in the Dormouse's story. Lewis Carroll loved puns and intended Lacie to be an anagram of Alice. Alice's two sisters, Lorina Charlotte and Edith Matilda, were cleverly disguised as Elsie (L.C.) and Tillie (short for Matilda). *'Ada' is named after a girl that Alice briefly mentions in the first book. *'Break's' real name is Kevin Regnard. His having an alter ego seems strangely similar to that of Alice In Wonderland's author Charles Dodgson hiding under the guise of Lewis Carroll, so that he would not be thought of as a man who wrote books for children. *While Break is now very old and almost completely blind, he is still one of the most powerful members of Pandora. This may be a reference to "You are old, Father William", a poem Alice recites to the caterpillar, which is all about an old man bewildering his son by doing impossible feats of skill and agility. *The illegal chain shared by the orphans in the House of Fianna, including Phillipe, who are all illegal contractors to the Chain, Humpty Dumpty, is a refrence to the character of the same name frm Alice in Wonderland. *'Tove', Fang's chain, is clearly based off of the species of the same name that were mentioned in the poem "Jabberwocky" from Through The Looking Glass. *'Isla Yura' and Duchess Nightray are based off of the Walrus and The Carpenter, and The Orphans are based off of The Oysters as Isla Yura used his cult to manipulate the Orphans like The Walrus and Carpenter did with The Oysters, then the Walrus tricked the Carpenter (Duchess Nightray) and ate all the Oysters alone, much like how Yura tricked Duchess Nightray into doing his delusional work while he reaped the benefits. *'Demios' is known as The Queen of Hearts because of her love of decapitation, just like the character of the same name in Alice in Wonderland. Plot Elements *Several elements of Pandora Hearts is also based on elements from the life of Lewis Carroll. Jack is very nice to children, as was Carroll, while Oscar has an interest in photography. Ada is obsessed with the occult, something that also fascinated Carroll, though he still was a devout Christian. *At the start of the manga, Oz, driven by curiosity, follows a strange melody until he plunges down a hole in the ground, to find a grave and a pocket-watch, which had been playing the music. This obviously echoes the first scene in "Wonderland". *Both Pandora Hearts and The Alice in Wonderland series take place during The Victorian era. *Ada attends''' Laotowidge Academy', named after LewisCarroll, whose real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. *Two themes that appear in both the books and the manga are those of time and of identity. Neither Oz nor Alice really know who they are or what their purpose is, while in his journals, Jack writes how Alice changed several times during the day, as if into another person (a reference to the Caterpillar scene). As for time, legal contractors such asBreak do not age. This is very similar to the March Hare's tea-party, where the Hatter is convinced that it is eternally 6:00. *'The Abyss''' seems like a darker, more twisted version of Wonderland. *Vincent Nightray loves to play chess, a tip of the hat to the main theme of Through The Looking Glass. *'The Doors of Abyss' are based on the little door Alice wishes to go through which leads to Wonderland (The Abyss) *The four grand Dukedoms are based on the four different suites of cards: the hearts, the spades, the clubs and the Diamonds. Therefore, the Headhunter must be a member of of one of the four Dukedoms. *Break once knitted a scarf for Alice as means of protection while they were in Cheshire's dimension, a reference to Humpty Dumpty, who was given a scarf for his Unbirthday. Chapter Titles *'"Retrace XXVI: Pool of Tears"' and "Retrace XXVII: Get Out Of The Pool" in which Oz begins to realise that by always being so self-sacrificing just hurts his loved ones. The naming comes from how when Alice first entered Wonderland, she grew extrodinarily large and began to cry, flooding the room she was in with tears and eventually creating an ocean (pool) of tears. *'"Retrace XLVII: Unbirthday"' is refrence to the Unbirthdays celebrated by The Mad Hatter and March Hare in Alice in Wonderland. *'"Retrace LIII: Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall", "Retrace LVII: Humpty Dumpty Had A Great Fall"' and "Retrace LIX: Couldn't Put Humpty Together Again" are named after the classic poem that goes along with the Humpty Dumpty character that appeared in Through The Looking Glass. "Retrace LX: Empty Shell" is also based off of Humpty Dumpty but to signify his absense (death). Category:World of Pandora Hearts